Enjoy the silence
by YamixYugiforever
Summary: {songfic} Yami and yugi got into an argument and the only way to tell each other there sorry is by showing how they feel (YYxY)complete


Enjoy the Silence Rated: PG Pairing: Yami/Yugi Warnings: Yaoi Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or the song "Enjoy the silence" by Depeche mode  
  
// blah// Yami to Yugi /blah/ Yugi to Yami "speech" 'Thoughts' ~ lyrics~  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
~ words like violence break the silence come crashing in into my little world~  
  
"Common Yami I'm sorry I didn't mean it!" Yugi cried as he spoke those intense words that came from the innocent youth in the living area of his grandfather's game shop. Each step Yami took they were knives coming down onto Yugi's heart. Yami and Yugi had a harsh battle of words after an argument that started with a duel monsters game. They both regretted very much so. They both loved each other with all there being but this argument, it felt like they had ruined the relationship. It hurt Yugi the most since he was the one to start it.  
  
Yugi had argued with Yami about Yami's bragging about his superior dueling skills after beating Joey about three times. Yugi got angry that Yami had bragged and dragged Yami back home and started to yell at Yami. Yami was acting rather conceited though, which made them both hurt each other with their words.  
  
"Yugi I don't want to talk about it!" Yami shouted angrily to Yugi. Yami before had never yelled at Yugi and it hurt. It hurt so much that he could feel it physically as well as emotionally. Yugi just broke down on to the couch as he watched Yami leave the door and leave Yugi.  
  
"Yami please stop I'm sorry!" Yugi shouted hoping that Yami would listen to his desperate attempts to get his love back but they had failed. His words just fell in deaf ears and without another word said Yami was out the door and headed to God only knows where.  
  
Yami was angry no doubt about that but was it necessarily that he was mad at Yugi or was he mad at something else. No, Yami was not mad or even the slightest bit angry with Yugi he was angry at the cold-hearted, selfish, conceited and over all cruel person known to all else as Yami. Yes he was angry with himself for being pardon my French but he was an ass to Yugi. It hurt Yami, Yugi was his whole world, his light through the darkness, his partner in what ever they would do, HIS angel.  
  
~ Painful to me Pierce right through me Cant you understand oh my Little girl (A/N: O_o pretend it says boy)  
  
"How...how could I have done such a thing to Yugi" he scolded himself after feeling painful tears run down his godly like cheek. It hurt Yami that he hurt Yugi. It was the most painful thing he ever had to go through in his whole entire life in the modern world. He was supposed to protect Yugi from any kind of pain and HE caused it.  
  
' Why did I have to hurt Yugi....why?" Yami was now headed strait towards the city's park. It was here that Yami first asked Yugi to go on a date with him. He was so nervous he could barely stand let alone walk up to him and ask him. Eventually after the support from his friends he got over his fear and asked Yugi.  
  
When he saw Yugi with tears in his eyes and a big cute child like smile and he felt Yugi give him a breath-taking hug. Yami couldn't help but to shed tears of joy of his own when Yugi kept repeating yes over and over again.  
  
Yami couldn't help but smile to remember those times. Yami didn't have them anymore; surely Yugi doesn't want to be with him anymore. Yami didn't want to think that at the moment for it would pain him to even think that his hikari wouldn't forgive him anymore. Yami felt water drops on his warm silky coat and saw that it had begun to rain. Yami figured if Yugi still cared he would worry so he ran straight home.  
  
Yami was trying to think of a way to make it up to apologize to Yugi. He was going to say sorry to Yugi and kiss him and make up. Yami hoped against all hope that Yami was right about this.  
  
~All I ever wanted all I ever needed Is here in my arms words are very Unnecessary They can only do harm~  
  
Yami ran as fast as he could to be home before the rain got any harder. Though, as hard as he could the rain kept catching up to him. As he finally came home he saw the saddest sight he ever saw. It was Yugi holding a picture of Yami in his hands as he wept he was staring at it. Yami came rushing in into the living room to hold Yugi in his arms. He wanted to hold him forever.  
  
Yugi was caught in the moment's adventures as he found himself being held by the one person he thought hated him at the moment. Yugi then ceased his crying as he then wrapped his arms around his lover.  
  
Yami let go of Yugi only temporarily to see into his beautiful violet pools better known as his eyes, which were occupied, by hurt and pain. Yugi at the moment did the same. Yami's crimson colored eyes were filled with pain.  
  
~ Vows are spoken to be broken Feelings are intense Words are trivial~  
  
"Yugi...look.. I..." Yami was suddenly cut off by Yugi.  
  
"Shh show me how you feel"  
  
Yami smiled as he pulled his beautiful hikari onto a passion filled kiss. Yugi was deep in thought and emotion as Yami did this. ' Yami isn't mad at me anymore!' Yugi thought happily as he felt Yami run his tongue on his bottom lip asking for entrance. Yugi happily parted his lips letting Yami explore his well-known cavern. As the heated kiss ended, it left Yugi and Yami panting for breath. They both smiled as they saw their eyes now filled with passion and pleasure.  
  
~ Pleasures remain so does the pain words are meaningless and forgettable~  
  
They didn't want to hurt each other like this anymore that was for sure. They both spoke with their actions now, they said sorry to each other without any words. No misunderstandings can be made when you show a person how you feel. Funny how words get screwed up when spoken the wrong way. You have to enjoy the silence.  
  
~ All I ever wanted all I ever needed is here in my arms words are very unnecessary they can only do harm  
  
Enjoy the silence~  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ YyxY4ever: Yah another fic by me!  
  
Yugi: yah Yami: Yah  
  
YY4ever: Anyway review please? 


End file.
